Survival Guide: More Than Best Friends
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: Ned has finally decided to tell Moze how he feels about her. How will it work out?


I, The Hooded Menace, am dabbling in different fandoms. For those waiting for updates on my other stories, I'm working on them. Please, please, PLEASE review!

Disclaimer - If I owned Ned's Declassified, the world would never be the same. But I don't :(

Ned's Classified School Survival Guide: More Than Best Friends

We've all seen it – best friends that suddenly become more than friends. If this is happening to you or your best friends, this guide is for you.

Crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning greeted the students of Polk High School. If Ned had been thinking about it, he would have found it foreboding. However, Ned's mind was completely occupied with one thing, and one thing only, for this was the day he would admit his feelings to Moze. Ever since Suzy moved, Ned notice Moze more and more often, and not as he had before. It grew to the point where he felt he could no longer hold it inside of him any more, and vowed to confess his devotion.

Tip #938A – Whatever you do, keep it cool.

"Cookie," Ned cried, "I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can," he answered, adjusting his glasses, "I've calculated the odds and you have an 82 percent chance of success."

"What about the other 18 percent?"

"Oh, the 18 percent chance is that you crash and burn and everybody laughs at you."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Moze asked, joining the two.

"Uh, math, that's it!" fibbed Ned, "We were just, um, working on a math problem that has nothing to do with you at all!"

"Okay then," she said, raising an eyebrow, "I'll be off. I need to go to the gym early to get some volleyball stuff."

Off she went, leaving Ned staring at her departing form.

"Why didn't I say it?" he muttered angrily to himself, "I know! I'll ask Gordy for help."

Quickly, he made his way to the janitor's lair.

"Hiya Ned," Gordy greeted him, "Say, you look like something's on you mind."

"Today's the day," he declared, "I want to tell Moze how I feel about her but I don't know how to tell her."

The janitor tapped his forehead. "You've got to use the old noggin, got to be smart about it. Because if you mess it up, you mess it up baaaaaad."

"And how do I do that?"

Gordy shrugged. "I don't know. Just be smart and don't screw it up! Moze hits hard."

"Good point."

Ned left the room, not much more enlightened than before. However, he did decide that at lunchtime, he would talk to Moze. The time passed very quickly for him, and before he knew it, he was on his way to the lunch room. This was it.

Tip #386B – When you confess, be honest. Lies make you look bad.

Trying to look casual, Ned made his way to their normal table. No Moze. He turned to Cookie, who was already there with his lunch, and asked, "Hey, where's Moze? She should be here by now!"

Cookie shook his head. "I don't know. Her last class was Spanish; maybe she got held after for some reason."

"Thanks Cook." With that, Ned leapt out of the cafeteria, anxious to find his lady love.

"Hey Moze, let's talk," he called as he turned the corner into her classroom – and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Moze, _his_ Moze, in the arms of another. Before she could get out the "Hey Ned!" she was saying, he was out of the room, running in the hallway. He felt like a total fool, thinking that maybe she could like him, that'd he'd confess and they'd live happily ever after. How _stupid_ of him! Not caring about the storm, he ran outside to try and escape the world.

Meanwhile, Moze was completely confused. Ned barged in, interrupting the salsa dance that she and her Spanish partner were learning for a project, and then ran out without another word. Completely weird. But he said he wanted to talk to her, so she decided to work on the project later and go find him. She searched all around the school and couldn't find him; it was by mere chance that she saw his sorry figure outside a window. Ignoring the rain, she ran out after him.

"Ned," she shouted, "What are you doing out here? Do you want to freeze to death?"

"Hi Moze," he said dully, "Why aren't you with your _boyfriend_?"

"My what?"

"Your boyfriend; you know, the guy in the classroom with you."

"You idiot, that's my dance partner for a Spanish project!"

Ned turned to her, eyes suddenly bright.

"You mean, you're not dating him?"

"No," Moze yelled, frustrated, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Then – I mean – I'd like to tell you something."

"Okay."

The boy came closer to her, clutching at her hands.

"Um, Moze, I want you to know that I love you."

Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Really?"

Tentatively, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes, really."

As the thunder rolled and the lightning struck around them, they clung to each other in a tender, although wet, kiss.

"Ned?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

Tip #001A – Always follow your heart.


End file.
